Clone Club Love
by CloneClubLove
Summary: A series of short stories featuring Cosima and Sarah, with guest appearances by others. Mostly fluffy fun stories.


A/N: This is my first fic in a very long time! I hope you enjoy. I don't own anyone! Please send your reviews and thoughts on the story! Also, I have quite a few ideas for other little shorts but feel free to send me prompts that you might like to see in the story! Enjoy

The Surprise Ex

Summary: Cosima meets one of Sarah's exes… and it's a woman

Cosima waits patiently at the Raging Bull, the bar she planned to meet Sarah at. She's perched on a stool at the end of the bar nursing a glass of red wine, half focused on reading Darwin's "The Descent of Man" while occasionally glancing at the incoming patrons.

Sarah was late, as usual. Cosima never thought she would meet someone less punctual then herself. She's not sure it counts though, being her clone and all. If it weren't for Alison's ridiculous punctuality then she would say maybe it's a predisposition. Cosima doesn't mind Sarah's tardiness; it gives her time to people watch. And boy is there an interesting crowd at this local joint.

She watches the members of the misfit looking rock group setting up their equipment for a show that should be starting soon. The band is the reason Sarah asked her to go to the bar tonight. She said they were an up and coming band that she wanted to check out. Cosima seemed to lose the ability to deny Sarah anything shortly after meeting her, so she readily agreed to the outing. Plus, now that she was healthy again and things had significantly calmed down it was nice to enjoy normal things with Sarah.

As often as she wished there was more between her and Sarah, she knew it was probably too weird for Sarah to even contemplate. But sometimes, when they were enjoying each other's company, it just felt like there was more to it. Not to mention they were still staying at Felix's loft, sharing a bed. To Cosima, this has never felt platonic. She has never had a sister, but she is pretty sure they don't cuddle or hold hands at night. At first, Cosima wrote it off as needing comfort, now she was running out of reasons why they still shared a bed. She often wondered what Sarah's reasoning was, but was too afraid to ask. Worried that it would cause it to stop.

Cosima looks up as a beautiful, blonde woman walks into the bar, instantly drawing the eyes of several patrons. Cosima watches the tall woman walk confidently to the opposite end of the bar from her. She has beautiful alabaster skin and radiant blue eyes. For a moment, Cosima thinks of Delphine, but the image quickly leaves her. That's over and Cosima realizes she doesn't actually miss her.

Her thoughts and eyes go back to the distracting blonde across the bar ordering a double of some dark liquor. Her eyes connect with the gorgeous woman and a look of recognition flashes across the blonde's face as a predatory smile shows her pearly white teeth. The mystery woman grabs her drink and stalks across the bar towards Cosima. As the woman approaches, Cosima takes a heavy gulp of her wine, wondering why this woman looked like she was familiar with her.

The blonde sidles right up to Cosima, her thighs bumping into Cosima's knees before she stops. Cosima sits up straighter and simply says a drawn out "hello".

The woman reaches up and lightly tugs at one of Cosima's dreads saying, "Sarah, I'm digging the new look".

All Cosima has time to think is 'holy shit' before the woman pushes her hips between Cosima's knees and leans in for a kiss. This stranger quickly ups the ante by sliding her tongue across Cosima's lips and not being one to disappoint, Cosima opens her mouth to deepen the kiss. Cosima knows she should stop this right now. This woman is unknowingly kissing a complete stranger and that thought immediately leads her into wondering why this woman would be kissing Sarah anyway!

A throat clearing next to them has Cosima quickly pulling away from the woman. She turns to find a smirking Sarah quietly laughing at Cosima. Cosima loves the way Sarah's lips quirk up on one side when she finds something funny. Then Sarah's attention turns to the other woman and the smirk instantly falls away.

"Kathryn?" Sarah rasps.

The newly identified Kathryn looks quickly between the two identical women and takes a short step back from Cosima. After a moment she recovers and Cosima can see her confidence return as she steps up to Sarah, running her hand down Sarah's exposed arm.

"Sarah, you never told me you had a twin sister. That could have been so much fun!" she says with a sultry lilt. Kathryn links her fingers with Sarah's and uses their linked hands to tug Sarah against her. She leans in for a kiss, which Sarah hesitantly returns. "God, I've missed that," Kathryn says after Sarah pulls back from the kiss.

Sarah laughs nervously and steps away from Kathryn and towards the now empty stool next to Cosima.

Cosima can't help but look back and forth between the two women. Her thoughts are racing at the idea that Sarah has been with women, or at least a woman. 'What does that mean for us?' she questions internally.

Before she has time to contemplate further, Sarah introduces her to the beautiful woman. "This is Cosima," she says as she points to Cosima. "Cosima, this is Kathryn."

"Hi there Kathryn," Cosima says with a little half wave of her hand. "It's nice to meet you…properly," she delivers with a throaty chuckle.

Kathryn laughs and looks between the two women, smiling. "I'm a little embarrassed, yet completely intrigued." She turns her attention to Sarah and says "You always did keep your past to yourself. Always so secretive, you couldn't even tell me you had a twin. That's why we didn't work out." She shifts her attention to Cosima and gives her a sultry smile, "So you look like fun."

Cosima simply laughs and glances over at Sarah who looks uncharacteristically uncomfortable. Cosima quickly feels protective of Sarah and wants to get her out of this slightly awkward situation. "Thanks" is Cosima's only reply as she turns to the bartender to order a whiskey for Sarah and another wine for herself.

Kathryn seems to get the hint and returns her attention to Sarah. "It was really good seeing you, but I should leave you two to your own devices." She leans into Sarah, laying a hand on her thigh and places a soft kiss on her lips. "I really have missed you Sarah. You know where to find me… if you ever want to." And with that the mystery wrapped in a pretty little package walks back to the other end of the bar.

Both women are silent for a moment before Sarah quietly exclaims "shite, that was awkward". Causing them both to look at each other and start laughing.

"Just a little. I'm not gonna lie though, I enjoyed it for a bit there!"

"I'm sure you did, you ass!" Sarah says while smacking her on the arm with the back of her hand.

"Hey! I'm a woman and I have needs." Cosima chuckles, casually leaning her knee against Sarah's.

"Hmm hmm." Is the only response she gets from Sarah.

They both sit quietly nursing their drinks as Cosima's knee bounces up and down incessantly. Sarah puts her hand on Cosima's knee applying a little pressure to stop the bouncing. "Just ask," Sarah says exasperatedly.

"Oh my god, thank you! It was killing me not to ask!" Cosima waves her hands excitedly, trying to formulate where she wanted to start. She places her left hand over the one Sarah has left on her knee and links their fingers. "So that was one of your exes?"

"Yes." Is the terse response she receives.

"Okay… so, I take it that it didn't end well?"

"Mmm, yeah, I was too 'distant and closed off'." Sarah uses her left hand to fiddle with the edge of the coaster under her drink and signals the bartender for another.

"How long were you two together?" Cosima has a million questions but feels like she needs to work her way up to the big ones.

"About a year, I think. It was right before I ran away with Vic." Sarah glances at Cosima out of the corner of her eye and Cosima gives Sarah's hand a gentle squeeze.

"So…" Cosima trails off, taking a sip of her wine.

"Yes, geek monkey?" Sarah says with a half smile after the bartender drops off her drink.

"So, you're bisexual then?" Cosima asks with a tilt of her head.

"Well, I suppose. I mean… I just like who I like, yeah?" Sarah shrugs her shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah, I totally get it! I just assumed, ya know?" Cosima waves her hand that isn't tangled with Sarah's around in the air.

Sarah quirks her lip up in that irresistible way and says, "you know what they say about assuming right?"

"Whatevs!" She chuckles.

They make idle conversation for the rest of the night, both just enjoying the other's company and the music. All the while, they rest their joined hands against Cosima's thigh. As the night winds down, Sarah bumps her shoulder against Cosima's and says she is ready to head home.

Home. Cosima thinks that sounds nice and oddly right. As they settle into bed late that night, Cosima lays with her front to Sarah's back, one arm draped over Sarah's torso with the other tucked under her head.

"Cosima?" Sarah questions softly after a few minutes of relaxing like this.

"Hmm?"

Sarah turns her head back towards Cosima, bringing her face within inches of Cosima's. "Kiss me."

Cosima's stomach flip-flops but doesn't have to be told twice. She brings her hand up to trace Sarah's cheek as she lowers her face down to Sarah's. Sarah's lips are soft and warm and everything Cosima feels like she has needed since meeting her. The kiss deepens as tongues tangle but it is still so sweet and sensual. Cosima pulls back after needing to take a breath.

"You okay… with this?" Sarah questions.

"Perfect."


End file.
